


在霧中凝視

by Amosink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 勝生勇利活了十九年才意識到自己是一名變種人。





	1. Chapter 1

在後台做著暖身，他們這組接著要上場了。深呼吸，不管如何狀態都得調適過來。戴著耳機原地跳了跳，覺得平衡差不多了以後，腳離地旋轉，雙手交叉在胸前，成功落地後鬆了一口氣。  
   
「勇利，過來。」切萊斯提諾教練叫他，勇利慢半拍後過去。切萊斯提諾教練是他到了美國底特律後的新教練，一位不拘小節的義大利人。  
   
「你行的，掌握你的優勢，放鬆。」把人拉到稀少的角落，重重拍了孩子的肩膀，切萊斯提諾讓對方別緊張。早在接手之前他就知道勇利的優點在於令人不自覺專注的感染力，但是對方必須克服因為緊張而失常的缺點。  
   
「好、好的。」勇利乖巧地點頭。  
   
「嗨。」  
   
切萊斯提諾偏頭看出聲的來源，是中國選手曹斌，跟勇利同為最後一組。曹斌頗為熱情地拍了拍勇利，要換他們出場了，一起走吧。勇利點頭，換上冰鞋。  
   
「喂、喂，去找你的教練，少拐我的學生啊。」切萊斯提諾笑罵，跟曹斌你來我往的，勇利在一開始禮貌性微笑以後便陷入沉默。  
   
冰鞋踏在地板上的沉重聲響，每一下都敲在勇利的心頭，周邊的競爭對手們有的跟曹斌一樣嘻笑，有的跟他一樣沉默寡言。來到冰場時，入目的銀白色冰面讓勇利握緊拳頭，手心出汗了。  
   
「勇利～」  
   
脫下運動外套，露出長曲表演服的勇利疑惑地看向曹斌，曹斌偏頭適意他看向一旁，順著看過去，展露出華麗表演服的維克多正跟自家的教練說笑。  
   
勇利忍不住瞇起眼，已經摘下眼鏡的他視力有限，亮片的閃光撩亂他的視線。能近距離見到維克多這一季的表演服而不是透過電視轉播，讓他不自覺想再湊近些。  
   
「唉，別盯這麼緊，太明顯了。」曹斌的調侃讓勇利回神，連忙移開視線，臉頰微紅。  
   
他跟曹斌的往來在這次的四大洲，他奪得銀牌，而對方是金牌，第一名與第二名總要意思一下在媒體面前互動，不擅長與陌生人談笑的勇利還在納悶該怎麼應對時，還好他的新教練與對方熟識，透過切萊斯提諾這個橋梁與對方接觸。  
   
然後不知怎的被洩漏自己是維克多的瘋狂粉絲⋯⋯也沒到瘋狂吧⋯⋯切萊斯尼諾教練真是的⋯⋯。  
   
當初搬到底特律的滑冰俱樂部時，在休憩時間滑著手機的勇利被瞧見設置成維克多的桌布，然後就被套話了。比如買了所有的維克多周邊以及錄像什麼的，表演影片都存在電腦裡，幾個經典的則存在手機中。勇利覺得這些行為還沒到瘋狂吧，這麼想的同時他還是把手機桌布換成小維，省得其他人看到又來詢問。  
   
在冰上練習時，因為與維克多在同個冰場，勇利的表現依舊令人堪憂，切萊斯提諾心中嘆息，這孩子是有潛力的，但總是因為緊張而發揮得不上不下。  
   
結束後勇利萎靡地接過教練遞來的刀套，第二個出場的關係就不回後台了，他在場邊觀看已經在冰上預備的第一位選手。  
   
對方雖然是第一個出場卻沒有怯場，表現得很好。勇利靜靜看著場上完美的演出，對方向評審與觀眾敬禮後掛著笑容到了K&C區。  
   
吞了口水，換他了。  
   
不要緊張，我可以的。咬著唇，踏上冰面時彷彿能聽到自己的劇烈心跳。勇利滑到中央面向評審，微顫著手擺好儀態。  
   
他穿著以白為基底，藍色點綴的服裝，七分袖的緊身設計襯托出纖細的手臂，亮片與水鑽在肩膀處作為點綴，這是他升成人組的第二年，卻是第一次與維克多分配在同組。  
   
得拉近與維克多的距離，證明自己！曲子響起，勇利展開步伐，面色從容帶笑。  
   
切萊斯提諾在場邊點頭。自我調節過來了嗎？幹得好。  
   
從維克多手上奪得金牌，我真的可以嗎？跳躍旋轉後不慎手觸地，觀眾的打氣掌聲適時地響起。勇利努力平息思緒，金牌離他越來越遠了，本來他的節目構成的技術分就沒有對方高，那麼只能靠表演分。  
   
切萊斯尼諾緊盯著場上的學生，勇利不是能帶動氣氛的類型，但是一旦進入狀況，人們的眼睛便離不開他。看著成功跳出3A的勇利，切萊斯提諾不自覺勾起嘴角，繼續保持下去，沒有意外分數能突破賽季最佳。  
   
雖然曲子不是勇利選的，但是他對於這首很有共鳴。沉浸於鋼琴聲，這首是作曲家為了心儀的對象而寫的，輕快的調子象徵作曲家雀躍的心，每每與心儀之人相見便跳動不已。勇利沒有心儀的對象，他曾幻想過優子，但是不對，跟這首曲子想要表達的心境不太一樣。  
   
隨著琴聲漸進，調子快了起來，勇利在重音敲下時跟著跳躍，圓滿著冰。  
   
加快的曲調象徵作曲家的熱情，對方在台上演奏曲目時，心儀之人正在台下看著，作曲家期望對方能認同自己的作曲，認同自己。  
   
勇利滑行在冰上。  
   
維克多會看我的表演嗎？如果正在看的話請認同我吧，我叫勝生勇利，今年十九歲，是能與你一同競爭的花滑選手。  
   
作曲家最後靠著這首曲目獲得心儀之人的賞識，勇利想，那麼這首節目也讓維克多注意到我吧。他直視前方，仰頭閉上眼。  
   
微微睜開眼。跳4S吧，雖然成功率低，但是一旦跳成功就有機會站上檯子，他想與維克多一起站在檯子上。這麼想的同時，起手式預備，準備動作都好了以後在評審面前起跳。  
   
切萊斯提諾驚訝後跟著觀眾鼓掌，擅自改動成4S了嗎，看起來乖巧的孩子，骨子裡可不一定乖巧啊。  
   
看著場上大放異彩的學生，他掛在臉上的笑容卻漸漸塌下。  
   
勇利能認定現在的他是本季上場以來最好的狀態，心雀躍起來，專注投入節目之中，接下來是組合跳躍，首先是3A⋯⋯  
   
摔倒了。  
   
「唔。」怎麼會！？本來信心滿滿的一跳卻摔倒。  
   
「欸？」周遭怎麼瀰漫煙霧，確切來說是水蒸氣。在四周的驚呼聲之中，勇利睜著大眼看向搭在冰面上的手。  
   
他的手在冒火，藍中帶白的火。  
   
慌忙地拍掉，火卻燒得更旺。茲茲的聲響讓勇利注意到所在的冰全融了，化成水又蒸發成蒸氣，心亂的他不知所措，趕緊起身，霎那之間世界的顏色變了。  
   
轟。  
   
被藍色之焰包圍成為了火人，不，這些火都是從他的身體冒出來的才對？無法克制火焰的急速擴張，接連的驚叫聲讓勇利更慌亂，有人受傷了嗎？怎麼辦？怎麼辦？怎麼辦？  
   
停下來！停下來！停下來！  
   
「勇利！」切萊斯提諾往後退，手臂嘗試遮擋住撲來的炙熱，火焰的顏色刺眼到他無法看清場上的學生是否安好，轉頭一看安全人員已經在引導人們遠離場邊。  
   
「怎麼了？」聽到慌亂聲的克里斯從後台出來，被場上的藍色火焰捲給嚇得張開嘴，在他一旁的維克多同樣震驚。  
   
火焰又擴大一倍，明確感受到熾熱近在眼前的人們紛紛站起身來逃難。  
   
場上有人？瞇著眼盯著火焰的中心，克里斯疑問，比賽的轉播他沒看，沒記錯的話現在在場上的應該是勇利？  
   
當場邊的眾人往後台入口逃去時，卻有一個走了出來。  
   
「尼基弗洛夫先生！請您往回走！」安全人員擋在維克多前勸導，維克多給了對方一個安心的笑容後，側身略過。  
   
望著眼前藍色的火光，這都把空氣燒得乾燥了。抿了微乾的唇，維克多抬手。  
  
火焰肆無忌憚地環繞，在它們之中不知什麼時候出現冰晶。一開始馬上被蒸發了，不過一會卻又出現更多，與火焰繞著圈飛揚，越來越多的冰與火交融，蒸散的水蒸氣又被凝結成冰晶。漸漸的，一層冰雪飛舞著包覆住火焰。  
   
維克多呼出寒冷的白氣，加重力道。現在場上的不是火焰捲了，而是冰風暴。  
   
最後冰雪漩渦集中熄滅了火，在冰上形成艷麗的冰雕。維克多放下手，整個人比平常看得還要白，睫毛結霜。滑冰場開始下著雪，看著事情經過的人們各個目瞪口呆，有的呈現癡憨相。  
  
克里斯看了維克多，又看了冰雕，問：「裡面的人還活著吧？」  
   
協會的急救人員馬上到了場中央，呼喊冰牆裡的人。  
   
「勝生選手？勝生選手你還好嗎？」  
   
在冰雕裡，全身赤裸的勇利緊緊抱著自己的身軀顫抖，身上還散發著白色的熱氣。  
   
抽泣著，眼淚滑落臉頰滴到地面，腦中的思緒凌亂，他不懂，身體為何突然冒火？  
   
不管怎樣，他毀了一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放著表示我要開這坑哈哈哈，接著要忙畢業考跟大維小勇了，勵志作個會填坑的人，幾個月以後填。  
> 關於本篇：  
> 套用超能力設定的AU，類似變種人。  
> 不會有X-MEN出來...純粹套用設定，變種人的基因天生跟人不一樣，解釋起來有點偏離主題，總之因為只是套設定的關係，理解成天生便擁有超能力就好，不是後天獲得的，而且擁有超能力的人與普通人相比是少數。  
> 那為什麼勇利會突然已知用火呢？答案幾個月後會揭曉。


	2. Chapter 2

他在隔離室裡發呆，身上穿著簡單的衣物，腳上戴著特殊腳環。  
  
要是有突發狀況的話，腳環就會發出電擊。  
  
玩著手指，眼睛因為哭太久的關係紅腫還沒消，消沉地戳了戳擺在桌上的空杯，裡面的水已經沒了。  
  
隔離門被打開，他驚慌地正襟危坐。進來兩名穿著防護服的人員，兩人拉開椅子坐到他對面，在勇利正前方的人透過透明防護罩友善地笑了下。  
  
「久等了，你的情況比較特殊，評估後得小心翼翼。」對方說著帶著口音的英語，勇利聽得有些吃力。  
  
「不要介意那個腳環，我們知道你是個好孩子，但是總要預防萬一。」  
  
「好的。」勇利只能這樣回答。  
  
「擔心冰場嗎？」拿出資料夾，和善的男人和氣問。勇利抿唇，猶豫該怎麼開口。  
  
「嗯……首先比賽確定延後了，協會人員跟當地的警消正在做會場的損害評估，沒什麼問題的話應該幾天後能繼續舉行。」拿出資料夾裏頭的紙張，和氣的男人邊在上面寫東西邊說。「不過我個人覺得會去找其他冰場好繼續比賽，因為你把天花板燒得一片黑，滿壯觀的。」  
  
勇利每聽到男人的斷句一次身體就縮小一圈，到最後已經抬不了頭了。  
  
另一個人肘擊了一臉和善的男人，後者清了喉嚨，道：「不要擔心比賽了，先專心接下來的對話吧。請好好回答，這攸關你是否需要負責一部份賠償。」  
  
「我叫蘭斯洛特‧威爾森，旁邊長得比較兇的叫亞瑟‧摩爾，你可以叫我蘭斯，隸屬變種人註冊部門。」  
  
勇利禮貌報上自己的姓名。  
  
「知道自己是一名變種人嗎？」  
  
「不、不清楚⋯⋯」眼睛不敢與對方對視，勇利低著頭消沈回應。  
  
「說明白點，知道或不知道。」  
  
「⋯⋯不知道。」  
  
亞瑟根據回答動筆寫在紙上，蘭斯繼續問：「是否蓄意使用能力終止比賽、傷害他人？」  
  
「沒有！」抬起頭馬上否認，勇利呼吸急促，紅紅的眼閃著淚光。  
  
蘭斯讓他不要激動，只是例行的程序問答而已。  
  
「我們相信你不是有意的，但是到你這個年紀卻不知道自己擁有超能力的案例我們是第一次碰到。」雙手交錯在桌上，蘭斯安撫了勇利的情緒以後又問了幾個問題，反覆確認勇利知道不知道自己是變種人，以及是不是有意動用能力使破壞。  
  
勇利不安地看著對方，眼睛偶爾瞄向從頭到尾不發一言的亞瑟，對方書寫的不是英文，他看不懂。  
  
他想問，有人因為他的關係而受傷嗎？自己會有刑責問題嗎？之後還能出賽嗎？  
  
不知如何開口，只能藏在肚裡獨自擔憂。  
  
「之後我們會帶你去登記，晚點會跟美國與日本的負責部門說明你的情況。」蘭斯輕鬆地說，就像在辦一件普通的公務。  
  
「會噴火的能力不算稀有，但是爆發出如此強大火焰的就不多了，之後會有專門機構確認你能否好好控制能力，在此之前都得戴著腳銬，為難你了。」蘭斯蓋上資料夾，無形宣示對話到此結束。  
  
「沒關係。」如果又失控，勇利希望在傷害別人之前能被阻止。  
  
「男孩，最後我想確認一件事，你絕對不能說謊，好嗎？」讓亞瑟停止紀錄，蘭斯身子向前，表情比之前都嚴肅。勇利緊張地點頭，請對方儘管問。  
  
「你真的不知道自己是一名變種人？」  
  
「⋯⋯」勇利對上直視自己的雙眼，深呼吸以後搖頭，回應：「不知道。」  
  
「OK。」蘭斯恢復和善的微笑，拉開椅子起身，表示對話結束。  
  
兩人離開後，勇利垮下肩膀嘆氣，捂著紅紅的臉頰。抽了幾張衛生紙把眼角未乾的淚水擦掉，看回自己現在正常無異的雙手，握緊。  
  
指縫冒出煙，垂著眼看向攤開的手，中間的紙團燒焦了。  
  
整整一個星期，新聞播報徹底讓勇利展開知名度。  
  
不過勇利不清楚，手機交給切萊斯提諾後除非是家人或友人的慰問，不然一律不接。不看電視、不瀏覽網路，過起儉樸生活，只是要開始處理複雜的變種人文件與檢查。  
  
全副武裝拉著行李，總覺得周遭有目光往他掃射過來，勇利低著頭快速回到宿舍。  
  
躺在床上，疲勞地閉上眼，失去意識最後一個念頭是，他還能跟以前一樣參加比賽嗎？  
  
一年後。  
  
起跳旋轉三圈，俐落落冰，勇利在空無一人的冰場上滑行。  
  
「狀態不錯，滑行有進步喔。」  
  
聽到人聲，趕緊滑到冰場邊緣，緊張道：「要閉館了嗎？對不起。」  
  
「哈哈，儘管滑，我跟莉茲多要求一個小時了。」切萊斯提諾拍拍勇利的肩膀，勇利有些不好意思，切萊斯提諾讓他先專心練習。  
  
完畢後，切萊斯提諾跟著勇利回到宿舍，有些話想談談。  
  
與教練面對面坐著，勇利心底清楚對方想跟他說什麼，該來的還是要來的。默默吞下口水，擺在腿上的手抓緊。  
  
「勇利，今後你想怎麼辦？」  
  
該怎麼辦？不自覺咬緊下唇，勇利想對方是要跟自己終結合作關係了。  
  
因為他無法在滑冰時控制好能力。  
  
滑冰協會明文說明，變種人參加者不可使用能力影響比賽。  
  
自從上次的事件後，他一整年都沒有報名任何花式溜冰賽事，因為勇利自己很清楚現在的他是顆未爆彈，在沒法好好把握能力的情況下，不能造成別人困擾。  
  
「我、我還在想⋯⋯」無法給予明確的決定，勇利鏡片後的大眼滿滿的哀愁。  
  
火焰總是認真沉浸在溜冰時冒出來，為此他燒掉好幾件運動服了，也不敢在人多時練習。他不知道自己什麼時候能控制好自己的身體，可能是一年、兩年、三年，或是⋯⋯  
  
「我沒有在逼你，只是你得多想想。」切萊斯提諾看著勇利滿是愁容的模樣嘆氣。「沒有比賽，沒有收入。隨著時間過去經濟只會越來越吃緊，你得未雨綢繆。」  
  
「是。」難過地回應。  
  
「我想給你一個賽季的時間好好想想，萬一能力還是控制不住的話，你之後要做什麼。」  
  
看著教練，勇利想這就是給他下的期限吧，這段時間精準掌握好能力不要再冒火了。  
  
有些人說變種人與生俱來的能力是一種恩賜，有些人則覺得這就像不同人會有不同性向一樣不該另眼相待。  
  
勇利認為擁有能力這件事，把他推入了深淵。  
  
『身為變種人，怎麼可能不知道自己是變種人？』  
  
『是不是隱瞞呢？』  
  
『無法控制好能力的變種人好危險。』  
  
『萬一被他燒到怎麼辦，會賠償嗎？』  
  
「終於見到你了，嗨，藍火男。」稚嫩的聲音打斷正喝著水發呆的勇利，勇利不明所以看著出現在面前的少年。  
  
「沙瓦迪，我叫披集‧朱拉暖。」咖啡色皮膚的少年泛起可愛的笑容，勇利慢半拍回應，沙瓦迪？  
  
「我來自泰國，這幾天才來底特律的！」披集黑白分明的眼盯著勇利，拿出手機詢問能不能合照一張，勇利可是名人喔。  
  
名人嗎？內心輕輕自嘲不語，勇利搖頭回絕。  
  
好可惜。被拒絕的披集沒有糾纏，他笑著詢問勇利能不能跟他一起到冰場上？他遇到了一些疑問，但是這麼晚了切萊斯提諾不在。  
  
「嗯？嗯⋯⋯還是問教練⋯⋯」為什麼要問他。  
  
勇利最無法抵擋的就是熱情又開朗的人，被動地被少年拉到冰場上。  
  
「要來底特律後我看了勇利一些比賽影片唷，勇利的節目很棒。」自顧自說著話，披集詢問了一些跳躍的技巧跟滑行。勇利不懂他有什麼厲害的，也不懂幹嘛要問他，明明問切萊斯提諾會比較好。但是看著披集請教的模樣又不好意思什麼都不說，只好保守地回答他所知道的知識。  
  
「好厲害喔！我來演練看看。」  
  
「我也只是聽教練的指示。」還有參考維克多的動作。  
  
兩人一直練習到閉館，從頭到尾披集都很有活力，顯得同樣是年輕人的勇利安靜沉默許多。  
  
「要不要吃宵夜？」兩人的宿舍在同一棟，走在夜晚的路上，披集詢問。勇利搖頭回絕，吃宵夜容易胖。  
  
「我覺得勇利滑得很好，會參加下一個賽季嗎？」少年隨意問。  
  
「不清楚⋯⋯」  
  
「為什麼？」歪頭，披集看著身邊的大哥哥。  
  
因為他就是沒辦法克制好自己。勇利不答，就算去變種人教育局請教也沒有人能給予這方面的實質幫助，只能不停練習。  
  
「是能力的關係嗎？」  
  
勇利簡短嗯了聲。  
  
「加油，雖然我現在在青少年組，可是很期待到成人組後跟勇利一起比賽唷。」在宿舍的電梯裡打氣，到了自己房間的樓層後對著勇利揮了揮手道晚安後離開。  
  
一直到電梯門關閉以後勇利才放下揮著的手，拉著背包的肩帶，沉默地回到自己的房間。  
  
放下背包，看著書桌上維克多的照片。  
  
勇利突然想哭。  
  
他真的、真的很想跟對方再一次在冰場上相見。  
  
  
藍色的火焰一瞬間竄高，勇利急忙拍掉衣服上的火，表演到一半的節目被迫中止。  
  
緊張地四處查看，還好這個時間點沒有其他人在，今天的練習就到這吧。  
  
離開冰面，收拾好東西以後一道突兀的聲音從旁響起：「完全沒有改善嗎？」  
  
勇利嚇一跳，發現是切萊斯提諾。  
  
「明天白天談一談吧？」  
  
微微睜大眼，勇利木訥地點頭。  
  
一個賽季已過，當初說的時限到了。  
  
隔天，勇利到了教練室裡坐到客椅上，與在辦公桌另一邊的切萊斯提諾面對面。  
  
「勇利，今後有什麼打算嗎？」  
  
「我，想繼續滑。」勇利嘗試保持微笑。「很抱歉造成困擾，我會跟您解除合約關係，然後可能自己在這練習，盡量不打擾其他人，如果其他人覺得困擾的話我可以去別的地方⋯⋯」  
  
「停、停。」切萊斯提諾哭笑不得地擺手。  
  
「你想繼續滑，對吧？」  
  
勇利點頭。  
  
「但是不知道什麼時候才能再次參賽。」  
  
勇利消沉地點頭。  
  
「勇利，有一個朋友找我，他想跟你談談合作。」切萊斯提諾磨著自己的下巴，道：「聽了他找你的原因後我覺得你可以嘗試看看，但是一切還是以你自己的意願為主。」  
  
什麼？不懂對方想要說什麼，勇利困惑的表情完全呈現出來。  
  
「商業合作，你有興趣嗎？」  
  
眨了眨眼，切萊斯提諾的意思是？有誰會想找他商業合作？徹底疑惑起來。  
  
「如果你有興趣的話我會安排時間讓你跟我那位朋友談談，只是談談而已。」稍微陳述了合作內容，切萊斯提諾不強迫面前的孩子，如果對方點頭，他就幫忙牽線，如果對方不要，那就不要。  
  
看著教練在等待自己回覆的模樣，勇利猶豫不決該現在點頭還是搖頭，或是拖延回答。  
  
握緊拳頭，他想，就談談吧。  
  
  
一個禮拜以後。  
  
維克多看著手上的獎牌，遞給一邊的雅可夫，在車上打開手機滑起來。  
  
「眼睛不要靠著那麼近，多大的人了，真是的。」一邊說教一邊慎重收起學生得來的牌子，雅可夫臉上意氣風發。  
  
完全沒在聽的維克多翹著長腿看著社交軟體，點讚幾篇後瀏覽起體育新聞，都是他奪得金牌的報導。迅速滑過內容無一不是讚揚他的文章，停留在一篇熱度普通的新聞。  
  
「好可惜。」  
  
「什麼？」瞥向自己的學生。  
  
「嗯？」維克多偏頭，不懂雅可夫想問什麼。  
  
雅可夫嘆氣，明明問問題的是他，算了。  
  
讀完報導內容後維克多準備點掉，指頭按在螢幕上的新聞標題寫著：  
  
**勝生勇利宣布退役**  
  
文章迅速縮小，維克多繼續滑著瀏覽網路上還有什麼新鮮事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事隔三個月更了，差點忘記設定。


	3. Chapter 3

在商場裡看著精品，披集一邊對著手機語音：「如果你覺得不妥的話就跟唐先生說？勇利！我看到一個包包挺好看的，好想買，正在打折耶。」拍照傳過去。

過了一會，新的一段語音傳過來，披集搭在耳邊聆聽一陣子以後按下語音鍵，回應：「嘗試提出你自己的看法嘛，你不說唐先生也不會懂的，對吧？」

拿著包包結帳，馬上自拍放上IG。

四處閒逛，然後坐到長椅上，他們約好在這邊的裝置藝術會合。拍了照片以後一邊聽著周遭小孩子跟大人的嘻笑，一邊等待勇利到來，對方說就快到了。

這時吵鬧聲隱約傳來，披集困惑地看過去。

站起來好奇探頭，好像是情侶吵架？兩方都很激動，女的歇斯底里說著她不知道自己怎麼了，男的面紅耳赤生氣問為什麼不告訴他。就這樣男的不停問，女的不停回不知道，不斷跳針重複。

「別在公共場合吵架啊……」小聲碎念，看到保全來察看了，鬧劇差不多也要結束了吧。

「不要碰我！我沒辦法呼吸……」女子推開來勸的保全，彎著腰咳嗽起來。

「甜心？你為什麼不老實說你是變種人呢？我們家不歧視變種人啊，難道你不相信我嗎？」男子抓著女友的肩膀質問，他覺得被背叛了。

「我不是、就說不是了！」

「呼 、我不能呼吸……」喘息著，反駁不停跳針的男友，她從出生起就沒有被檢定出任何超能力，到底要說幾次才懂？她好生氣，為什麼男友不信任她？她難道不值得信任嗎？

「兩人都分開。這位小姐，請到椅子上冷靜冷靜。」保全扶著女子到長椅上，對著情侶道：「你們要是繼續再爭吵我就得把你們趕出去，好嗎？」

回應他的是女子的乾嘔聲，然後是一陣奇怪的氣味。保全皺起眉，正要開口問需不需要去醫護室時情侶的男方又開始碎念。

「我老實說我根本不在乎你會不會放氣！我在乎的只有你為什麼不老實說你是變種人？」

「就說了我才沒有說謊！我不是會放氣的變種人好嗎！」臉色差到爆的女子氣得站起來否認，這下子那股氣味更濃了，保全皺鼻，這味道好像是⋯⋯

「還沒結束呀？真是的，勇利怎麼還沒來呢。」皺起鼻子，披集怎麼感覺聞到瓦斯的味道。站起身走遠又開始吵架的情侶，語音問勇利到哪了。

「媽媽，好冷。」在吵架情侶附近的小女孩搓了搓手臂，對著媽媽說。

媽媽一邊把小孩帶離爭吵的情侶，拿出準備的毛衣一邊抱怨商場應該把暖氣調高，都已經秋天了。

「媽媽，這是什麼味道？」小女孩皺著可愛的鼻子，好怪的氣味啊，好像是那邊那位姊姊發出來的？

一邊把毛衣套上女兒身上媽媽一邊嗅了嗅空氣，這股氣味是⋯⋯

毛衣摩擦發出啪啪的聲響。

轟隆的爆炸聲響傳來，勇利扶著手扶梯的扶手，震動還在持續，人們的尖叫聲四起。

「怎麼回事？」穩定些後趕緊上到樓層離開手扶梯，勇利看向天花板，剛剛到爆炸聲好像是從上面傳來的？

六樓，他跟披集約在六樓的裝置藝術會面。

看著周遭跟他一樣受到驚嚇的人們，勇利看見不遠處通往六樓的手扶梯從上面漏出煙霧，難聞的氣味飄來。在恐慌的議論聲中，比剛剛劇烈爆炸聲跟震盪襲來。

跌倒在地上，勇利趕緊起來，頭上的燈因為震盪破掉，火花掉到他身上。

晃了晃腦袋，擺正眼鏡，人們的哭喊聲跟吆喝聲不斷傳進耳裡，保全讓一般民眾緊急疏散。

不知道發生什麼事，但剛剛連續的爆炸聲與震盪讓人們恐慌。

恐怖攻擊？還會爆炸嗎？快逃！

被撞到，來人匆忙跟勇利道歉後迅速往逃生出口繼續跑。勇利看了眼逃生方向，然後低下頭盯著手機螢幕，點下播放語音。

聆聽披集的談話，說到一半突兀的爆炸聲在耳邊響起，勇利心臟縮緊，爆炸聲以後就再也沒有披集的聲音了。

「披集……」呢喃。

挪開腳步小跑，穿梭在逆方向的人群中，來到已經停止運作的手扶梯，向上看著昏暗不明的六樓，吞下唾液後開始爬樓梯。透過手機的手電筒，勇利繞過擋在樓梯口的障礙物，照明燈都破了，無法看得清楚，只能透過手機照明。

「咳、咳咳。」空氣飄散的粉塵不小心吸入過多，難過地咳嗽，小心路過櫥窗破了的店面，裡頭的名牌服飾都掉到了地上。

漸漸往約好的地方走過去，天上的防火灑水器正撒著水。摘下眼鏡用衣服抹掉上頭的水滴，又用衣袖擦掉眼睛周遭的水，一不小心差點撞上逃難的人。

「嘿，你走錯了，出口在那裡啊。」指著出口。

「謝謝，我找朋友。」勇利回應。

接近會面點，有些人在救濟受傷倒在地上的人，勇利照著周遭，發現裝置藝術整個被毀了大半，這裡的毀壞狀況好嚴重，甚至有柱子斷裂。

「披、披集？」吶喊，除了人們隱約傳來的哀號聲以外沒有聽到回應。

腳踩到障礙物，差點跌得踉蹌的勇利看向地面，照明燈下的是一截斷裂的手臂，斷裂處滿是血。

白了臉色，連退好幾步，腳又絆到東西，整個人往後跌倒。

手機掉落在地上，照明燈映照出一旁的物體，扶正眼鏡後一看，鏡片後的大眼睛滿是驚恐，顫著手拿好手機起身，全身寒毛豎起，原來剛剛就聞到的一股焦味是……

肚子難受地攪動，還好還沒吃晚餐，捂著口鼻，他現在也沒有胃口了。

「披集！」喊著好友的名字，努力不讓自己的聲音顫抖，勇利小心看著地上行走，他好怕再踩到任何『障礙物』。

手機打不通，他開始喘不過氣，又咳嗽起來，焦慮的腦袋開始往最壞的情況想，他跟披集約在這裡，對方會不會跟其他人一樣……。越想越不知所措，勇利繼續呼喊對方，萬一出了什麼事都是他害的。

是他讓來到芝加哥準備比賽的披集約在這吃晚餐，早知道就不該、早知道就……

「咳、勇利……？」

是披集！左顧右看，趕緊喊著披集的名字，對方回應。往音源過去，小心翼翼避開障礙，手機光源照到倒在地上的友人。

「披集！」趕緊上前查看，對方身上都是粉塵，撐著身體難受地咳嗽。

「勇利？嘶……」疼得咬牙，披集在勇利說了一連串擔心的句子以後抱歉地說他頭很暈，還有些耳鳴，沒搞懂剛剛對方都說了什麼。

勇利看向好友的腳邊，燈光照下去後發現被倒下的展櫃壓住，透過光照看清披集後方是粗大的梁柱，可能是柱子擋住了爆炸的傷害？

把壓著披集腳的展櫃奮力抬起，披集一邊喊疼。

「抱歉，能站起來嗎？」勇利輕扶對方。

「啊啊、背不行，痛。」披集痛苦地喊，勇利趕緊看了對方的背部，衣服上有燒焦的痕跡。

「披集，手伸出來搭著我，我們要快走，說不定之後又會有爆炸。」蹲下身讓好友伸出手勾住自己的肩膀，勇利小心扶對方的腰起身，沒想到披集又痛苦地呻吟。

「哪裡弄痛你了？」慌張地問。

「沒事、咳、應該是肋骨斷了。」披集讓勇利不用在意，先離開這裡比較重要。艱困地行走，他有一隻腳行動不便，只能拖著走，頭還暈個不停，想吐。

「啊。」

「怎麼、怎麼了？」

「手機不知道掉哪了。」

「這種時候請不要再找手機了。」無奈的勇利都快哭了，披集笑了一下後又難受地皺起臉。

兩人克難地走到逃生出口，途中遇到好心人幫忙一起扶著披集走下樓。到了商場外頭的街道後馬上招呼救護人員，把披集抬上擔架，送到救護車裡，勇利跟著上去。

精神終於可以鬆懈，勇利在救護車門關上前看著商場大樓外零散的傷患們。

「謝謝你，勇利。」戴著氧氣罩的披集虛弱地微笑，勇利蒼白的臉勉強擠出笑容回應。

車窗外，燈火通明的街景快速掠過，勇利安靜不語，握住披集的手，對方回握。

 

大獎賽美國站，泰國選手披集‧朱拉暖因傷退賽。

當天比賽依舊順利進行，維克多拿著分站的獎牌與捧花在頒獎台上對著媒體微笑，賽後跑完採訪後跟著雅可夫坐上回飯店的車。

路過一處歇業的商場大樓，維克多透過車窗看著人們放著祈福的蠟燭與花束在大樓下面。

「聽說有選手那天在商場被炸到？希望沒事。」新聞這幾天不停報導這起爆炸案，網路上的謠言四起，起因似乎是變種人意外引發的。

「泰國的新星選手，不幸的是這季都不能再參賽了，幸運的是似乎沒有傷到筋骨。」雅可夫只慶幸那天維克多沒有興起去那家商場逛，現在這世道太多意外，維克多都二十六歲了，萬一出什麼問題可能得面臨永久退役。

回到飯店，維克多下了車。

「啊對了，雅可夫你就先回俄羅斯吧。」

雅可夫面無表情看著維克多，手壓著帽子以防晚風吹跑它。

「我有事要在芝加哥多待幾天。」笑著說，風把他的頭髮吹起來。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對不起啊，披集。  
> 時間跳躍到第二章三年後～維克多26歲、勇利23歲～


	4. Chapter 4

近幾年美國的冰上表演開始以劇團的形式呈現在大眾眼前，有別以往只有單人或雙人在冰上表演，複數以上的表演者的節目成功吸引大眾的目光，結合聲光效果與適時的舞台劇情境，幾次演變後，冰上舞團漸漸綻放光彩。  
   
坐在觀眾席上，看著冰上正整齊滑著舞姿的表演者們，藍眼睛毫無波瀾。  
   
冰上齊跳後落冰，表演者們一邊接受掌聲一邊繼續在冰上滑走，直到場上的燈光暗下。稀疏的悄悄話中，隨著時間過去，聚光燈再次打在場中央，一對身穿特製表演服的表演者們亮相在眾人的目光中。  
   
熱情的拉丁舞融合鬥牛舞的元素，男方與女方在冰上互相較勁，配合音樂與舞姿，鬥陣吸引人們的目光，最後以男舞者華麗的拋舉結束贏得喝采。  
   
周遭的燈光伴隨掌聲慢慢暗下，剩一點微光後熄滅。  
   
黑漆漆的空間裡，冰刃畫在冰面上時的聲響悄悄迴盪，接著是一陣靜默。  
   
在觀眾的等待中，艷藍的火焰在場中央呈現環狀噴發，驚呼聲中音樂響起，藍色的火焰在中央形成完整的圓圈，圓圈中央的人影伴隨火光若隱若現。  
   
重音敲下，藍白色的燈光在冰場四周豎起，但是人們依舊看不清火圈裡的人。  
   
瞇起藍眼睛，看到場上的人擺手，火焰乖巧地順時針熄滅，然後中央上的人動了，打光終於聚焦到他身上。  
   
緊緻的黑色無袖表演服，露出白皙的腰間與大腿，腰際的下擺隨著滑行飛舞。燈光越來越昏暗下，年輕的表演者露出笑容後隨即消逝，像是助跑的滑行伴隨著音樂引人屏息留神，然後起跳。  
   
霎那的藍光稍縱即逝，完美的旋轉落冰後又是一個跳躍，這次落冰觀眾看得清楚了，絢麗的藍色火蛇在微暗的冰場上從表演者的腳邊環繞，火焰有生命似地攀附上男子的腿，從小腿到大腿，然後是纖細的軀幹。  
   
在冰上環繞，確認每位觀眾都看清楚後逆向滑冰，火蛇兵分兩路纏繞在他的雙臂，偏過頭來右腳失力，旋轉的過程中火焰也跟著在身邊旋轉，最後上升消失。  
   
如此新奇的表演，只有變種人才做得到。  
   
眼睛從對方出場後就沒有移開視線，為了產生娛樂效果，對方做足了許多炫技與花樣，但是基本功札實的滑冰才是讓人目不轉睛的主要原因。漂亮的滑行、跳躍姿勢好、動作也與音樂節奏拿捏精準。最令人驚豔的是，充滿個人風格的接續步流暢又美麗。  
   
他看著場上的人，與幾年前的對方重合在一起，不自覺用指尖點著下唇。  
   
好累。節目已經到了最後關頭，勇利已經全身都是汗了，除了高難度的滑冰，還得精準掌控能力，兩邊的平衡著實讓他喘不過氣。保持完好的姿態，不透露自身的疲乏，他在原地快速旋轉起來，火焰攀在身上形成奇異的光景。  
   
本來以為就要在此結束的觀眾，在勇利停止的時候正準備給予掌聲，沒想到對方不知從哪掏出一條鐵棒。在大家的目光中，勇利撥了頭髮微笑，捻著手上的細棒，指尖跑出藍焰，纏著棒身到頂端，火繩在空中開始分叉交錯，漸漸交織出一朵玫瑰。  
   
拿著已經被燒得通紅的鐵棒，勇利向觀眾展現手中的花，待大家看清後勾起嘴角。  
   
仰起頭張開紅唇，吞沒藍焰形成的花朵，鞠躬。  
   
音樂已停止，一時靜默。  
   
「哈…哈……」喘息間隱約從口中吐出火焰，勇利聽著如雷貫耳的掌聲，在燈光全暗下整個人解脫一樣肩膀癱下，但沒多久又重新振作起來，還得準備謝幕，不能鬆懈。  
   
隱沒在人群中給予掌聲，冰場重新亮起，他看著冰上的勇利不停對著觀眾微笑揮手。  
   
※ ※ ※  
   
勇利頭上蓋著毛巾癱在椅子上，他就這樣一動都不動的，有人經過忍不住測試他是死是活。  
   
「嗯？」露出迷茫的眼，看著面前的女子。  
   
「辛苦了，大明星，看你累成這樣，回家休息？」雙人表演的女舞者莎莉拍拍勇利的肩膀，她很少看到有變種人能精準控制能力到捏出花來，他們的勇利真厲害。  
   
「說好要跟大家去唱歌的，沒事。」勇利疲累地微笑。莎莉搭著搭檔的肩勸他先回家沒關係啦，大家都會諒解的。被勸說地猶豫起來，勇利最後歉意地點頭。  
   
「我去跟團長還有唐先生道別。」起身，勇利捏著肩膀去找人，跟其他兩位揮手道別。  
   
換掉黏呼呼的特製防火表演服，穿上常服後戴上眼鏡，變回普普通通的勇利背著背包一一跟團員道晚安，與團長小聊了一會，順便詢問唐先生在哪。  
   
唐先生，勇利的經紀人，也是這個劇團的合夥人，兩年前相中勇利簽了合同，勇利認為他今天能有現在的成就都是對方的功勞。  
   
看到孰悉的身影後，抓緊背帶深呼吸，勇利想到披集的建議，準備開口叫人前對方先察覺到他，笑著過來。  
   
「表演的最後太棒了，做得好呀孩子。」唐先生臉上滿是讚許，勇利嗯了一聲，大家喜歡就好。  
   
「不是要去唱歌嗎？快去吧！但是別太晚回家喔。」  
   
「啊那個，因為有點累所以我就先回去了。」好，接下來要把話題帶到他想要的。勇利看著唐先生，他不擅長起這種話題，遲疑該如何開口。  
   
唐先生雙手搭在他的肩上，勇利被這舉動搞得縮回正要講出口的話。唐先生正色道：「多休息，回家趕緊睡覺，瞧你累的。」捏了捏勇利的雙臂。  
   
話裡的關心讓勇利連忙說了好幾次「好的」跟「謝謝」，唐先生再次叮嚀他要好好休息後，問：「明天來談談之前跟你說的事吧？到你那邊去？」  
   
馬上知道對方的意思，因為他要跟對方講的事情正好是同一個。  
   
「好。」就明天談吧，真高興對方主動討論，勇利想。  
   
約好時間後，勇利跟大家揮手道別，挑另一扇不起眼的小門離去，他沒精力應付留守在大門外的粉絲了。  
   
裏好圍巾，把外套的釦子都扣得緊實，戴著毛帽默默出現在夜晚的街上，不起眼地進到地鐵。  
   
轉站後看著手機上的時刻，過晚餐時間了，勇利抬頭看眼前的醫院。  
   
到病房門前時準備敲門的手停留片刻，做好準備後輕敲。  
   
「請進～」裡頭傳來聲音。  
   
打開門，馬上見到笑得一臉開懷的友人，勇利跟著泛起微笑。  
   
「Ciao Ciao剛剛才離開，如果你讓我告訴他你會來的話他會多待久點。」披集在病床上說。  
   
勇利不好意思地脫下帽子，坐到病床旁的椅子，問：「什麼時候出院呢？」  
   
「明天，終於可以離開這了。」挪了身子，把病床抬高，披集整天躺在床上快發霉，想要好好運動，但是他頂多只能在醫院裡拄著拐杖走來走去。  
   
「吃飯了嗎？」  
   
勇利點點頭，披集跟著點頭，繼續問：「怎麼樣？表演還順利吧？」  
   
勇利再次點頭，披集靠在後頭的床墊嘆氣上，說好比完賽就要來看勇利的表演，沒想到都沒能實現，好遺憾。  
   
「要看我的表演有的是機會，我可以在冰場上滑給你看啦，你先好好養傷。」勇利對於友人一直想要親臨現場看節目這點感到害羞。  
   
「私下滑的那不一樣！」哈哈笑，總之等他行走方便後絕對會去看的，勇利不告訴他場次時間也沒關係，他會自己去網路上查。但是勇利怎麼會讓友人破費，無奈之下保證等披集傷好點會親自給他票的。  
   
病房內的電視小聲播報著新聞，兩人有一搭沒一搭閒聊，勇利看著朋友受傷的腳內心還是會感到歉意與難過。  
   
即使披集說了好幾次不是他的錯，勇利還是無法不把對方受傷的責任歸咎於自己。  
   
對方才晉級到成年組就喪失了一個賽季的上場機會，也不知道康復後會不會有後遺症，花滑選手的生命短暫，他們的腳每受傷一次就可能面臨退役的可能……  
   
『啪』  
   
被面前的拍掌聲嚇了一跳，勇利對上披集投來的目光，他推了推眼鏡道歉，表演完後有些累了。  
   
這時候電視播報的新聞吸引了兩人的注意，爆炸案好像有新的進度了。兩人靜靜聽著播報員的陳述，確認自爆的人是隱藏身分的變種人時，勇利不可控制地皺眉。  
   
「不看了。」關掉電視，披集打了哈欠問：「明天要來跟Ciao Ciao一起來接我嗎？找間餐廳慶祝我出院？」  
   
「啊！明天的話，我可能沒辦法……」勇利搔了臉頰，解釋：「我跟唐先生要談談，不知道會說多久。」  
   
披集對此高興地拍了勇利，說：「這不是很好嗎！結束後打電話給我，我們再去餐廳吃飯，你請客喔因為我是病人，下次再請你。」  
   
一切都會順利的。披集握住勇利的手打氣，勇利點頭，臉上露出靦腆的微笑。  
   
※ ※ ※  
   
一切都會很順利的。  
   
勇利看著桌上的文件，手上拿著簽字筆，腦袋放空。  
   
「勇利～看完後覺得沒問題就簽吧，還有其他的文件喔。」唐先生自動自發續杯茶，讓面前的亞裔孩子不用急，慢慢看。  
   
勇利看著唐先生，擠出微笑後視線重新回到文件上。  
   
稍早前接待唐先生進來他家，備好茶與甜點後，正準備開口時唐先生先開始說起近期與接下來幾年的計畫，一開始勇利還很認真聽，到了中間越聽頭越暈，又無法打斷對方，最後已經是呆愣狀態，回過神以後自己已經拿著筆準備簽名了。  
   
我到底在幹嘛，我要跟唐先生說什麼來著。勇利空洞的眼神盯著密密麻麻的英文，腦袋重新運轉起來。  
   
「那個，這些文件不應該去公司簽嗎？」  
   
「傻孩子不用這麼拘謹，而且你不習慣去那不是嗎？」唐先生善解人意地微笑，於是勇利只能跟著扯嘴角笑起來。  
   
「你有發光的潛能，我在兩年前見面時就看出來了，而我從不會看走眼，雖然你有些不適合的缺點……」唐先生品著茶，道：「不過缺點只要有心就可以改正，經過兩年的冰上表演，你也確實靠著自己綻放光芒了。」  
   
「我只是用我的資源負責推你一把的人而已，現在是時候再推你一把了。」唐先生站起身，厚重地拍著勇利的肩。「之前去劇組面試後的通知來了，恭喜，你被入取了。」  
   
勇利聽到這則好消息，反應慢了好幾拍才應該有常人表現出來的興奮反應，唐先生欣慰地點頭。  
   
「與冰上劇團的約還有一年，之後看是要徹底轉換跑道或減少演出，你覺得如何？」  
   
勇利覺得如何？他覺得，他想回家了。  
   
放下筆，勇利低著的頭抬起來，他真的很感謝唐先生願意栽培他，替他牽線，給他工作。雖然勇利不知道到底自己有什麼優點能讓對方相中，自己只是在異鄉隨處可見的普通人、不，普通的變種人而已。  
   
心臟開始跳快，深呼吸，勇利猶豫沒多久開口。  
   
「對不起，可以給我一段時間想想嗎？」  
   
唐先生放下茶杯，投來的眼光不理解。  
   
「我、那個，今天是想跟唐先生說的，就是、那個，我想回日本的家鄉一趟。」  
   
說出來了，終於說出來了。感覺心中的大石放下，身體輕了許多。但是看著對方沈思不語的反應，才剛放鬆的身體又漸漸繃緊。惹對方不高興了嗎？怎麼辦？勇利不安地想。  
   
「的確是該給你時間思考，是我考慮不周。」唐先生聳聳肩。「續約這方面不急，你要推遲沒關係，準備好的時候告訴我。」  
   
「我、我決定後面的幾場冰上表演完畢以後，以及劇組那邊呃，也結束後？回日本。」勇利答應把剩下的工作都做完再走。  
   
雖然會流失好幾個機會，但是既然是勇利的決定，唐先生不會做太多干涉。把文件放回公事包，在氣氛轉尷尬之前唐先生邀請勇利出去吃頓飯，他請客。  
   
「不用的……」話還沒說完，勇利就被打斷。唐先生露出有些奇怪的笑容，故弄玄虛道：「還有一樣東西準備給你，你一定會很高興的唷。」  
   
坳不過對方，勇利被迫換上體面的服裝（唐先生要求的）到一家比較正式的餐廳用餐，期間默默傳訊息給披集只能明天再去找他了。  
   
吃著甜點，唐先生從袋子裡拿出一朵包好的玫瑰。勇利其實之前就注意到那朵玫瑰，本來以為是對方要送給別人的，沒想到是要給他嗎？有些尷尬地看著遞過來的花，值得注意的是，這是朵黑玫瑰。  
   
「一位很特別的粉絲要給你的。」待勇利接過以後，唐先生繼續吃著甜點，笑容依舊讓勇利感到奇怪。  
   
粉絲的禮物只要不是親手遞來的，通常都會先到唐先生那邊過濾一遍，然後再集體送到勇利工作的地點，很少會另外拿給他。端起黑玫瑰，他也不是沒收過玫瑰花束，但是大多數都是紅玫瑰或是白玫瑰，黑玫瑰還是第一次。  
   
仔細看的話黑玫瑰其實是暗紅色的，邊緣泛起一絲艷麗的鮮紅，初看不顯眼，細看才懂它的美。  
   
正準備拆開附在上面的卡片，被唐先生制止。  
   
「回家再拆吧，這是一個驚喜，我怕你看了會在這尖叫，把屋頂都掀開了。」唐先生調侃，勇利無奈放好卡片，哪會這麼誇張啦。  
   
「對了，拍張照上傳到IG吧？」唐先生提醒，勇利不會經營網際網路，每次都得由他再三吩咐才會更新帳號。  
   
勇利乖巧地拿出手機，沒有準備自拍的意思讓唐先生無奈地拍額，他把玫瑰放在桌上，跟甜點做好擺飾後再喬一下角度，按下快門。  
   
 _謝謝粉絲送的黑玫瑰，很漂亮。_ 打好敘述後，按出傳送。  
   
※ ※ ※  
   
坐在地鐵裡，身旁擺著玫瑰，勇利正跟披集互通訊息，嘴角勾著淡淡的微笑。  
   
「唐先生答應了，之後我會回日本一趟，謝謝你鼓勵我，披集。」語音道謝，他很感謝披集不斷跟他加油打氣。  
   
『我就說吧，請吃飯～請吃飯～』聆聽對方傳來的語音，勇利差點笑出聲。  
   
在車廂裡專心與友人鬧著，他們在討論明天該去吃哪家餐廳。  
   
不經意抬頭查看現在是在哪站，原來已經到達他要下車的站了呀，關門鈴聲響起。  
   
勇利驚恐地竄起身，繞過車廂內的人，在車門準備要關閉時成功擠出來，鬆了一大口氣。  
   
雙手拿著手機，他總覺得少了一樣東西。歪頭思索，然後看著自己的雙手。  
   
「啊。」  
   
糟糕。勇利有些不知所措，他弄丟粉絲送的東西了，怎麼辦？那是粉絲的心意，自己居然冒失地把玫瑰留在車廂裡。  
   
報、報失看看吧。垂著肩膀準備到站務人員那通報，這時手機震動，習慣性滑開來查看。  
   
瞪著螢幕上的通知，腳步突然停在原地，後頭的路人差點撞上，路人繞過他時瞥了眼。  
   
 **維克多** **‧** **尼基弗洛夫已開始追蹤你**  
   
 **維克多** **‧** **尼基弗洛夫說你的相片讚**  
   
 **維克多** **‧** **尼基弗洛夫回應了：「**  ❤❤❤」  
   
勇利看著最新的玫瑰照下留言的那串愛心，腦袋還在消化。


	5. Chapter 5

拖著行李，看著老家的車站破破舊舊的，人們悠閒的步調讓他不自覺也放慢速度。  
   
已經是春天的時候了，呼著氣，比他印象中的春天還冷些。  
   
「勇利～！」  
   
聽到呼喚聲，勇利不難找到車站外揮著手的美奈子老師。  
   
「美奈子老師，好久不見！」相隔多年終於再次見面，勇利靦腆地揮手，老師在他記憶中沒變多少。  
   
「哼哼，你在美國發展不錯啊？」消息靈通的美奈子一邊走一邊得意地說，她的學生果然不管怎樣都是優秀的，美國人也懂。  
   
「接了一些冰上表演而已……」勇利紅著臉說。  
   
美奈子哼了聲說是呀，谷歌上打英文勝生勇利的話會出現──  
   
「不要說了，美奈子老師！」害羞地不停擺手。  
   
「你準備什麼時候回美國？」美奈子看著低著頭的勇利，對方支支吾吾說再看看時間。  
   
經過田園，他們回到了烏托邦溫泉會館，美奈子大喊勇利回來囉。聽到一陣奔跑聲，寬子出現在玄關，看到兒子的身影後眼睛亮了起來。  
   
「勇利！歡迎回來！」  
   
許久不見媽媽，勇利捏著外套下擺，小聲說他回來了  
   
幫著勇利脫下外套跟帽子，美奈子看著對方苗條的身材，點點頭後拍了對方後背。  
   
「保持得不錯。」  
   
「嗯嗯……」摸著頭，他飲食被控制得很緊。  
   
「喔！勇利！歡迎回來～」從旁邊的窗子冒出爸爸，勇利高興地說他回來了。  
   
「回來啦？」真利來到玄關看著家人們齊聚一堂，對著弟弟揮手，從鞋櫃拿出鞋穿上。  
   
看著準備出門的真利，勇利疑問這是要去哪。  
   
「嗯？去接小維回家，來嗎？」靠在門邊問。  
   
小維……。  
   
勇利二話不說點頭。  
   
姊弟兩人走在路上，真利拿著菸抽。勇利看著孰悉的家鄉風景，他有幾年沒回來來著？好像自從那件事以後吧。  
   
「你是我們家唯一的變種人呢。」吐煙，真利突然開口。  
   
「嗯？嗯。」  
   
「爸媽他們得知消息後擔心死了，那時候以為你會被關。」  
   
「沒這麼嚴重的……」勇利露出苦笑。  
   
「你也知道，爸媽總愛擔心這、擔心那的，最後沒事就好。」  
   
「有點冷，握住我的手給些溫暖吧？」真利握著她弟弟的手詢問。勇利點點頭，稍微升溫對他來說不是問題。  
   
兩人牽著手，就跟小時候一樣。  
   
來到動物醫院，看到小維時，勇利無法控制地濕起眼眶，小聲喊了狗狗的名字。  
   
趴在墊子上，聽到孰悉的聲音，小維抬起頭，耳朵也跟著豎起來。  
   
勇利看著已經有一隻眼睛變混濁的小貴賓犬，再喊一次小維。這次狗狗站起來，尾巴搖個不停，弱弱叫了一聲後轉圈，然後吠叫。勇利靠近牠，把他的小維抱到懷裡，小維不停舔著勇利的臉，發出高興的咽嗚聲，勇利不停撫摸著小狗。  
   
真利聽著醫生的交代，不時看向不停抹著眼淚的勇利，無奈地嘆了口氣後笑起來。  
   
小維，我回來了。勇利低語，與狗鼻子互相輕碰。  
   
※ ※ ※  
   
回到家以後享用了媽媽的豬排飯，勇利感到前所未有的幸福，小維靠在他身邊吐著舌頭，家人們都聚在一起，美奈子喝著酒大笑。  
   
「勇利？你準備什麼時候回美國呢？」寬子問。  
   
停頓撫摸著狗狗的手，然後繼續。勇利若無其事地回應：「再看看吧，想在家多待久些。」  
   
「好的，只要不影響工作就好。」寬子笑著收拾碗盤，勇利笑了笑後低頭。  
   
抱著小維回到房裡，勇利躺在床上，貴賓犬窩在他懷中。  
   
看著房間裡四處是維克多的海報，勇利一直發呆著，手指偶爾逗著狗狗，小維舔了舔。  
   
「回美國嗎……」低語。  
   
「小維。」  
   
小維抬頭看著他。  
   
「維克多已經蟬聯五連霸了耶，好厲害喔。」對著狗狗輕笑，過沒一會笑容卻消失。  
   
「小維，以前不是常跟你說，我想跟維克多一起滑冰。」摸著狗狗，低沉地說：「不過已經沒有機會了。」  
   
「小維，我一輩子都沒辦法比賽了。」  
   
「只要無法控制好火焰，裁判就無法看清我的動作，沒辦法打分。」  
   
「連自己的能力都控制不好，作為變種人完全是失敗的呢。」  
   
小維咽嗚，因為勇利在哭。  
   
「抱歉、抱歉。」擦掉還在流的淚水，勇利拍拍狗狗，小維跑到他臉邊舔著眼淚。  
   
「謝謝。」  
   
撫摸著小狗，瞇著眼睛與牆上其中一張維克多對上。  
   
別過眼，看著懷裡的小維，一隻眼睛已經看不見了，毛髮也沒有記憶中的有光澤，有些灰灰的。  
   
「小維，我到底要做什麼，我的將來是什麼呢？」  
   
退役差不多三年，勇利還是不知道自己不再以花滑為主後該何去何從。冰上表演的工作讓他很開心，如果一直作為一名表演者的話也不是不行，但是……  
   
但是他還是希望能有一天重返競技，參加世錦賽、大獎賽、四大洲、冬奧，甚至只是地區選拔也好。  
   
這只是他微薄的願望，卻沒辦法做到，因為他是一個無法控制自己能力的變種人。  
   
沒用。  
   
房間擺放的青少年獎盃已經有些灰塵，勇利看著它們不語，在混亂的思緒中進入沉睡。  
   
一人一狗在床上睡著，寬子進來查看時默默替他們蓋好被子，關上電燈。  
   
翌日，接近傍晚時勇利來到冰之城堡。  
   
「勇利？勇利！」優子不敢相信是勇利，高興地打著招呼。  
   
「老樣子？」優子問，理論上到了下班時間冰場就不再開放，但是勇利想來滑的話隨時都可以。  
   
「嗯，麻煩了。」  
   
「有機會我跟豪準備去美國看你的表演呢！」優子開心地說，勇利回以靦腆的笑容，讓她等一下就可以看了，麻煩到冰場等，他先去趟更衣室。  
   
優子興奮又好奇地點頭，在冰場旁等沒多久後聽到冰鞋的踏聲，轉過頭。  
   
捂著臉，優子無法克制地發出奇怪的聲音。  
   
勇利把眼鏡跟冰刀套都放在冰場邊上，臉紅著說這是他訂製的表演服裡最保守的一套了。因為能力的關係，他不能穿普通衣服滑，一個不小心就會在衣服上燒出一個洞。  
   
緊緻的黑色緊身衣褲完美貼合在他身上，七分的荷葉袖上衣與長褲之間露出一點腹部，轉過身滑向冰場時，優子看見他背部幾乎是裸了一半。  
   
「我的天啊，勇利……」優子喃喃自語。  
   
「之前練習的，我不會對任何人表演，所以小優好好看著喔。」勇利微紅著臉說，因為不是正式表演，他的頭髮沒有梳上去，顯得稚嫩可愛。  
   
當勇利在場上擺好姿態，開始動作後優子發現自己的眼睛移不開了。  
   
勇利這幾年的滑冰變得更純熟，柔美的線條，令人動容的表演力，以及……  
   
優子的眼瞳映照出藍色的鮮豔火光，原來火動起來是這麼美麗的嗎？  
   
隨著表演者的動作火焰舞動著，偶爾噴出的火苗一點都不刺眼。不自覺靠緊柵欄，她心裡泛起奇怪的思緒，那火不只有生命力，好像正訴說著什麼。  
   
捂著胸口，優子晃了晃腦袋後繼續專注看著表演，把剛剛奇怪的思想當作錯覺。  
   
隨著結束動作，勇利看著天花板哈氣，聽到鼓掌聲與激動的讚美後抹掉臉上的汗水，低著頭回到場邊。  
   
「勇利！超棒的！這是維克多的節目吧？你滑得好漂亮，火焰超美……」興奮地說到一半，疑惑看著捂著眼不語的勇利。  
   
「勇利？」  
   
眼瞳裡隱約流動著藍焰，閉上後再次睜開，勇利普通的褐色對上優子困惑的眼神。  
   
「啊、沒事、抱……」話還沒說完被突然竄出的三個孩子打斷。  
   
「是勇利！」  
   
「勇利身材好好喔。」  
   
「真的會噴火耶，藍色的。」  
   
看著三個女孩，勇利不好意思地輕笑，時間過得好快，當年還是嬰兒的她們已經長那麼大了。  
   
「唷，勇利～」被銬住脖子。勇利一臉無奈與西郡打招呼，對方拍著他的腹肌吹了口哨。  
   
與西郡一家打鬧完畢以後，趁天色還沒完全暗下來前勇利揮手道別。  
   
回家的路上，臉上的表情轉向沉重與憂愁，捂著頭懊惱地嘆氣，偶爾太投入節目就會像剛剛一樣無法克制，他不喜歡這樣，會引起不必要的注意以及詢問，問他為什麼要這樣子做，問他難道沒辦法控制好能力嗎。  
   
他沒辦法，對不起。  
   
泡著家裡的溫泉，全身放鬆的同時靠在石頭上望著溫泉水散發在空氣中的白霧，看著霧往上飄，然後消散在星空中。他想如果星星上有神靈的話，不知道能不能許願，讓神靈讓他變回普通的那個勝生勇利就好。  
   
「唉，亂想什麼啊。」毛巾蓋上臉，星星離地球有好幾億光年，每顆發光的星星都是恆星，不可能有生物住那，然後變種人是先天的。  
   
擦著還沒乾的頭髮回房，小維微弱的叫聲吸引他的注意。拍拍小狗，小維的豆豆眼就這樣看著他。勇利坐到小維身邊，一邊摸著狗狗一邊滑開手機，開始一一回覆不同人傳給他的訊息。  
   
看見唐先生的問候，勇利咬唇。  
   
手指感受到濕潤，看著正舔著他的小維，勇利失笑。  
   
「還是不要回美國了吧，就這麼待在這陪你吧。」摸著小維，勇利是真的打算這麼做，違約金他付得起，就是有點對不起想栽培他的唐先生。  
   
「幫爸媽經營溫泉，偶爾到冰之城堡滑冰，閒暇時看看花滑轉播，想想也不錯。」  
   
「今天依舊無法控制好能力，是時候放棄了，對吧？」  
   
小維頭靠在他大腿上，小舌頭吐在外面咽嗚了一聲。  
   
勇利微笑，摸摸牠，小維也同意呢。  
   
※ ※ ※  
   
美奈子興奮地跑著，勇利這孩子真是的，就愛偷偷來做些令人驚喜的事，居然滑了維克多的節目，還改良成噴火版，有夠炫麗的呀。  
   
推開對方的房門，美奈子假裝生氣大喊：「勇利！網路上那影片是怎麼回事啊！」  
   
看著空蕩蕩的房間，感覺一盆冷水澆在她的頭上。  
   
去哪了，這鄉下地方對方還會跑哪去？穿好鞋鬱悶地想，美奈子不久後在溫泉附近的籬笆旁找到了勇利的身影。  
   
「勇利！你蹲在那做什麼？還有網路上那影片是怎麼回事？」美奈子插著腰問，對方抬頭。  
   
哭紅的雙眼，臉上滿是眼淚。  
   
「怎麼了？哪裡不舒服？受傷了嗎？」美奈子趕緊到勇利身邊關心問。  
   
「今天，早上的時候小維不見了，本來以為可能在後院，也找不到。」勇利停頓了會，免得啜泣出聲。「我很擔心，在外面找了很久，發現在這。」  
   
美奈子看向籬笆下面，被雜草擋住，不注意的話根本不會發現。  
   
小維躺在那動也不動。  
   
美奈子抱住勇利拍著對方的背，安撫不停哭泣的青年。  
   
「我陪他還不夠久，為什麼、為什麼……」失聲。  
   
同時間，遠在萬里的俄羅斯。  
   
維克多抱著馬卡欽，正撥打電話等待。  
   
對方接通了：  
   
『你好，我是唐吉軻德‧唐。』

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章維克多出場。


	6. Chapter 6

 

提著背包，下飛機的勇利走出機場，眼光四處查看。

 

「勇利！」

 

看到不遠處揮手的唐先生，握緊背包肩帶，勇利默默走過去。

 

「車子在另一邊，飛行還好嗎？」唐先生一邊走去停車場一邊關心問。

 

「嗯。」眼睛跟對方對上後移開，勇利只是靜靜跟著。

 

唐先生看他的樣子，眼袋還有長途飛行的疲累，心底嘆氣後看著根本沒帶多少行李的對方，果然沒有繼續待在美國的意思。

 

可惜，太可惜。

 

新星還沒正式發光發熱就開始消逝的話太令人扼腕了。

 

「去我那邊坐坐吧，艾蓮也很想你。」唐先生邊開車邊說。

 

在副駕駛座的勇利點頭，遲疑了會後開口：「那個、有關合同……」

 

「等等再說吧？」

 

「好的。」勇利沉默。

 

結果還是拒絕不了唐先生回美國一趟。勇利直勾勾地看著前方道路，一個月前與對方電聯解約時，不管怎麼樣他都決定不回來了，在電話裡周旋時勇利心底很不好受，尤其對方再三挽留讓他很內疚。

 

他不值得被這麼重視的，對方能找到許多比他有天賦的人。

 

回想唐先生在電話裡終於放棄地嘆氣，同意跟他解約時，勇利當下鬆口氣，全身都冒汗了。

 

“不過你得回來一趟處理合同。”

 

“不能…不能傳給我檔案之後我再……”

 

“不能。我不會再嘗試挽留你了，你的決定我不干涉，回來一趟處理完就放你走，你也有些物品要整理的對吧？”當時唐先生這麼說。

 

勇利猶豫該不該相信對方。心中的揣測馬上讓他愧疚不已，唐先生花時間栽培他，自己卻連一點信任都不給，盡是給對方造成麻煩。

 

“好的。”

 

於是他回來了，芝加哥。

 

「艾蓮最近研究了新食譜，呃…火雞肉夾胡桃乳酪？裡面也有些蔬菜，我跟孩子都非常喜歡，你一定也會喜歡的。」

 

肩膀的拍動讓勇利回過神，靦腆地點頭，原來已經到了唐先生的家。

 

「勇利！好久不見，依舊是那麼帥的小夥子。」進到家門，正在餐廳擺盤的艾蓮看到兩人後燦爛地打招呼，勇利禮貌地道安。

 

「嗯？好像長點肉了，這樣很好，年輕人就該多吃點。」艾蓮仔細看了一會說。

 

「好的。」勇利摸頭，看著餐桌上散發誘人香氣的食物。

 

與唐先生一家共餐的氣氛很愉快，唐先生跟妻子艾蓮是很健談的人，聊了許多日常，也有些工作上的事，勇利偶爾跟著說幾句。兩人的孩子也很乖，只是小孩的閃亮亮眼睛不時會盯著他看，這讓勇利笑著進食時有些不自在。

 

「勇利什麼時候還有表演？」終於，女孩問。

 

「嗯……這個……」勇利想該怎麼回答，要說事實嗎？

 

「等行程確定會告訴妳的，寶貝。」唐先生呵呵道：「別這麼著急，想看的話讓勇利帶你去冰場滑給你看。」

 

「可、可以嗎？」大女兒害羞問。

 

「當然可以了。」唐先生調侃。「不過爸爸要警告妳，不能到他家過夜，一定得在七點前回家。」

 

女兒的哀號讓家人嘻笑，勇利跟著微笑。

 

「這周末可以一起到冰場溜冰，只是我們要早點去。」勇利對於才十一、十二歲的孩子說，冰場上人多要表演的話一定是沒辦法的，怕一個不小心燒到他人，只是陪對方溜冰的話沒有太大問題。

 

將近一個月沒有上冰了，他連冰鞋都沒帶來。

 

甜點吃完以後繼續聊天，勇利過沒多久開始打哈欠，他真的累了。唐先生本來想跟他再多聊一會，見狀以後哈哈笑，到車庫準備開車載他回家。

 

「麻煩了，謝謝。」與艾蓮跟小女兒道別，勇利疲憊地上車。

 

「今天謝謝招待。」

 

車途中一陣沉默，勇利猶豫該不該這時候開口問解約，唐先生一定覺得他很煩很不識相。

 

「勇利，你是個好孩子。」唐先生開口。

 

勇利嗯了一聲。

 

唐先生頓了會繼續：「解約的事，再考慮考慮吧。」

 

勇利不語，車子的顛波讓他肚子有些不適。

 

「好的。」

 

「多想幾天吧，你的未來得更慎重考慮。」

 

「好的。」

 

「之後想明白了再跟我說。」

 

「好的。」

 

回到租借的公寓後勇利對著唐先生揮手道別，進到電梯疲乏地按下樓層。

 

背著沉重的背包，拿出鑰匙進到許久未入住的居住地，開啟燈後一邊摘下眼鏡揉著眼睛一邊脫鞋，把背包放到地上手撐著沙發的椅背，想就這樣躺下去。嘆了氣，沉靜一會後準備沐浴。

 

「呼──」浸泡在狹小的浴缸裡，後腦靠著邊緣，唐先生讓他想明白再說，他已經想得很明白了，而他的回覆不會令對方滿意的。

 

閉上眼潛下水裡，空氣從鼻腔跑出，在水中形成泡泡後往上呼出水面破滅。

 

在水中思緒開始延伸。

 

_「真利姊！真利姊！」開心地與岸上的真利揮手。_

 

_「勇利！小心！」_

 

_後頭湧上的衝擊讓他的世界天旋地轉。_

 

睜開眼，湧出水面呼吸，手掌抹掉臉上的水，一路把頭髮往後順，勇利從浴缸裡起身，身上的水滴不停落下。簡單擦乾身體後小毛巾蓋著頭，大毛巾在腰間圍了一圈後出去。

 

水，好渴。邊擦著頭髮邊走到廚房倒水，整杯喝完後舒服地伸起腰來。

 

疲累時泡澡最舒服了。這樣想著的同時拍拍臉蛋，他還要跟披集聯絡，喬時間過去底特律找對方。披集每天都會跟他說自己的腳傷癒合情況，一天一天的好轉讓勇利不安的心漸漸平穩下來。

 

睡前來跟披集聊聊天好了。手機在客廳，勇利把杯子收好後聽到聲響。

 

從玄關傳來。

 

“喀”門關起來的聲音。

 

「…？」誰？家裡有人闖進來了？吞口水，心跳加速，聽到一連串的聲響讓他驚慌失措，等等，有人闖進他家了！

 

報警？但是手機在客廳。快哭了，第一次遇到這種情形，明明這區治安很好的，公寓也有管理員，為什麼……晃頭，現在不是想這些的時候。從刀架中拿出水果刀，勇利緊張地開始喘氣。

 

抓緊手上的刀柄，緊盯廚房門，雙腳開始顫抖，闖進來的好像不只一個人，有槍嗎？還是有刀？都有？

 

還是老老實實不要反抗吧？看著手上的刀，想起要是遇上強盜什麼的好像比起反抗，舉雙手投降讓對方拿走錢財更安全。輕輕把刀放到檯子上，乖乖的不要輕舉妄動，損失一點錢財、信用卡給對方都無所謂，只要命在就好。

 

一陣聲響往他所在的廚房奔來，勇利驚恐地看著廚房門竄出一道身影。

 

「啊啊啊啊啊──！！！」捂頭尖叫，被影子撲倒在地上。

 

好痛！後腦撞到櫃子發出好大的聲響，勇利疼地發出嘶聲，臉被濕濕軟軟的東西舔舐。

 

定眼一看，貴賓犬？

 

看著踩著他身體的巨貴，忍不住「欸？」了一聲，總覺得眼前的棕色貴賓犬有些眼熟。

 

「唉呀、不、不要這樣。」被舔到笑出聲來，勇利困難地坐起身，狗狗的爪子把他的浴巾給抓落了。

 

「馬卡欽？」一道磁性的聲音傳來。

 

非常、非常耳熟的聲音。勇利看向廚房門冒出的身影。

 

「汪。」馬卡欽吠叫。

 

睜著眼睛看著突然出現的維克多，視力不好的他瞇了瞇眼後確認真的是那個維克多以後呆愣。維克多看著廚房全裸的勇利，眼睛往有著小肚腩的腹部看去。

 

「勇利！」燦爛地微笑，維克多伸出手來用美妙的聲音說道。

 

「從今天起我就是你的編舞師了！讓我們一起朝著光輝的星光前進吧。」眨眼。

 

什麼。

 

「唐先生說你這邊有多的房間就讓我先住過來了，等了半個多月終於見到你，看來回日本的期間勇利過得很滋潤啊，完全不在乎身形走樣呢，這樣不行喔。」維克多看著小肚子跟肉肉的大腿燦爛地說。

 

什麼。

 

「不介意馬卡欽跟著住進來吧？還好這棟樓可以養寵物！馬卡欽好像很喜歡你唷。」

 

馬卡欽聞聞勇利光裸的屁屁。

 

勇利拍拍馬卡欽的頭。

 

什麼？

 

啊咧，出現幻覺了，維克多怎麼在我眼前呢？他應該在俄羅斯才對啊，呵呵，好累啊，果然長途飛行要妥善休息呢，睡一覺好了，後腦杓好痛，頭開始暈了。

 

「勇利？」

 

維克多俊帥的臉放大在眼前，勇利睜著眼睛不語，身體突然打了哆嗦，鼻子癢癢的，忍不住──

 

「哈啾！」噴在維克多身上。

 

「……」維克多跟勇利兩人沉默。

 

「小心著涼唷。」撿起地上的毛巾，維克多把毛巾披在勇利身上。

 

勇利低頭沉默不語，維克多輕輕一拍，勇利就這麼直直往他的懷裡倒下，昏過去了。

 

藍眼睛眨啊眨，看著懷裡昏迷一臉蒼白的勇利，好像驚嚇過度的模樣，沒事吧？馬卡欽衝到廚房後好像聽到咚的一聲碰撞？

 

客廳裡的手機震動，螢幕上顯示訊息。

 

唐：『忘了跟你說你有一位新室友，晚上愉快。』

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為後腦杓瘀血，阻塞什麼什麼腦血管腦細胞，勇利陷入昏迷，全劇終。


End file.
